


Tickle Attack!

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Can be gen of shippy, Fluff, Kinkmeme, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis has always tried to find his Shield's tickle spot but always fails. But when Iris lets it slip he does indeed have a spot, Noctis makes it his mission to find it.





	Tickle Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I did that I'm bringing over, just a cute little one. :D

Iris slaps her hand to her mouth, face bright red from embarrassment after almost divulging one of her brother’s darkest secrets. But her companion's face lights up with glee at even the tiny bit she revealed, most likely formulating an attack. 

“Thanks Iris catch you later!” Noctis titters and dashes off, leaving the young Amicitia groaning and shaking her head. 

Her brother was going to be _pissed_. But then again this gives her ample blackmail material.

The Prince finds his victim completely unaware inside the training hall, sitting on a bench reading while on his break. The teen tiptoes over to his Shield, hiding behind a pillar when the man shifts about but remains seemingly oblivious and continues forward. But then he hears a sigh.

“Seriously kid, if you want to sneak up on someone you should wear less body spray.” 

Noct stops and glowers at the large man who turns and gives him a perturbed look. But he just shrugs and pounces the brunette, them both tumbling onto the ground with Noct clinging on like an octopus and begins his assault. 

“Wha, what the hell are you doing!?” Gladio snaps and tries to pull away but the teen is using some hidden strength and tenacity he’s never shared during training to keep a grip on the older man.

Noctis has already tried the traditional spots; under the arm, bottom of the feet, stomach, and sides before and never got the desired rise from Gladio; so he tries more daring places. He first starts around the ribs, wiggling his fingers against the skin but only gets swears instead of laughter. Next is the hips, Gladio wiggles away from this and Noct begins to feel a sense of glee but that is shot to hell when the larger man begins taunting him.

“You really think I’m ticklish? Even if I was you’d never find it.” Gladio snorts and shoves the teen off but gets pounced on again. “Godsdammit you brat!”

The Prince doesn’t relent. He tries the back of the knees, ankles, and even tries the most daring with tickling the man’s behind. With a mighty roar, Gladio flips the Prince off him and to the ground glaring down at him.

“That is it you little shit!” 

Noctis goes wide-eyed and awaits a swat from the older man but instead, his sides are grabbed and tickled. Noct howls with laughter and wriggles around as his Shield works his hands in a dastardly manner that causes him to laugh even harder. Under the arm, his neck, lower back, hips, thighs, everything is ticklish on the young teen.

“Stop stop you’re gonna make me piss myself!” Noct cackles, his face red with tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Good, teach you to mess around and not expect payback.” Gladio snorts and continues his tickle attack. 

Noct tries to roll like an Alphagin but all he manages to do is wind up on his back with his stomach being poked at next. He kicks his feet and again tries to escape, even pushing at the older man’s belly with his finger poking into his navel, when he notices a change in the man’s behavior instantly. While his laughing before was taunting, this laugh was with surprise and a slight pull back. A grin creeps onto the black-haired teens face, he found it. Gladio attempts to flip the Prince onto his belly but Noct hooks his legs around the man’s torso and shifts all his weight to turn the large man over. He swiftly yanks up the man’s shirt and begins to poke about before ghosting his fingers against the man’s belly button that sends Gladio into a laughing fit.

“No! Stop! Dammit!” Gladio laughs out as his belly button is assaulted. 

But Noctis doesn’t stop. Finally he found the large man’s one weakness and he will exploit it for as long as he can. Large fingers poke into his pits that makes the teen laugh and wrap his arms tightly around himself with Gladio gaining the upper hand once more. The two men tumble about, with Noct managing to get Gladio’s belly button still while the older man just has to touch a random stop to get the teen cackling. Unknown to them though, they have witnesses to the spectacle of the tickle assault. Iris watches them amusedly with her phone out to record for her blackmail, while the Marshal stands next to her with his face unreadable but is clearly not amused that the two are wasting precious training time and energy. Ignis had stopped by a bit ago to check on the Prince but when he saw what his friends were up to he turned back around and noped out of there before he could be dragged into the debacle. The two men eventually stop with Noctis splayed over Gladio’s hulking body, their faces red and wet from laughing as they pant for air.

“Oh my gods.” Noctis gasp out with a slight chuckle. “Of all the damn places, it was your belly button.”

“Better than everywhere like you, Highness.” Gladio snorts and pokes the wiggling prince in his sides. 

From that day on, Noct has made it his goal to jump his Shield and unleash a blitz attack to the man’s navel then escape before revenge is lobbed onto him. He fails every time.


End file.
